Catnip Trouble
by NewMusic098
Summary: Lucy needs a vacation! But will she discover her true feelings for Loke through the insane happenings? Find out now! LokexLucy rated M for minor violence but major scenes coming around chapter 4 and onward. Connected in Dragon Hunt...
1. Needs

**Catnip Trouble**

**Leo/LokexLucy**

**(Romance and Humor... :3 )**

**(here goes)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail and any of it's awesomeness! XP**

**Chapter 1: Needs**

_"The wizards of Fairy Tail were considered destructive before,but destroying an entire village on an island during a mission? Now that takes the cake! Fairy Tail's destructive reputation has once again reached through the roof! Luckily there were no casualties, but the houses and villages of the island were completely devastated. The Salamder's Fire Magic proved useful during the mission of hunting down and capturing an escaped convict,but the cost was burning houses and trees crashing everywhere. The people are outraged that their village was caught in the crossfire of their battle. The people have spoken and they want payback! What will the wizards of Fairy Tail do now?"-The weekly Sorcerer._

The article was announced to the whole guild. The blonde stellar mage let's out a sigh after reading the magazine."Natsu,"she says as she stands up,putting her hand on her hips."You've really gotta stop destroying every town we go to when were on a mission,I mean seriously!"she scolded."Thanks to you,we only received one-third of the reward." she said,holding out 1 finger in her right hand and 3 in her left."Lucky for me my share,combined with the jewels i had earlier, I was able to pay the rent."

The pink-haired male laid his head on the table. "Well it's not my fault! Who knew that the guy uses bombs?",he complained.

"She's right Natsu,",says the raven-haired mage sitting beside him. "You need to be more careful of how to attack the enemy.".

Natsu turned to him and said,"Well,it's not you did any better than me,droopy eyes!" Gray was now pissed off.

"Well,I'm NOT the one mentioned in the article,squinty!" The two quickly got to their feet.

"You want another beating,pervert?"

"Bring it on,you idiot!"

The two spiraled outside their table and hit Erza,who was eating strawberry cheesecake at the bar table.

They hit the table and the cake smashed onto the ground.

"M-My cake!" Erza glared daggers at Gray and Natsu, who began running away.

However, the redhead caught them, spun them around, and dropkicked them out the guild.

Lucy let out a sigh and placed her palm on her face. She left the guild and headed home.

"I need a vacation!" she cried out. Plue was following her,giving his ocassional "puuuunnnn" so Lucy wouldn't feel so alone.

She walked head down,while balancing herself on the lining by the river.

"Be careful,miss." said the passing boatman.

"I will. Thanks."she said,not moving her head. When she got to her house,she opened the door and removed her shoes.

She went to her bedroom and sat on the chair near the desk. She was going to think of new ideas for her novel.

30 minutes of not being to think of anything made her furious.

"Oooohhhh! I can't think of anything!" She was about to throw the quill and ink to the wall when she was grabbed by a strong hand.

She leaped out of her chair and tried to escape. She was going to get her keys when she saw the ring of Regulus.

She turned to see her strawberry blonde-haired stellar spirit right in front of her. Literally,they're faces only inches apart.

She felt her cheeks get hot. She backed away and the said man/spirit let her go.

"Loke,what are you doing here?" she said furiously,trying to hide the red in her cheeks.

Loke smirked and said, "I'm here to fulfill my master's needs."

"N-Needs? I don't need anything.",she asked in confusion,and went back to furious.

"I didn't call for you! Go back!"

"I will,but first you have to listen to me." She calmed down a bit.

"What do you want?" she asked a bit irritated now.

"Well,I 'heard' that you wanted to go on vacation. So I got you this."

He pulled out a two tickets to what seems to be coupons for a hotel.

"What are those?" the stellar mage asked.

"These are tickets to a hotel just outside of town. It gives you a week's free of all expenses inside." he said with a playful smile.

"I bought two because...well... I wanted to go with you,if that's okay." he asked.

Lucy hesitated at first,but then she took one of the tickets and placed it on her desk.

"Alright,you can come with." she sighed."Thank you for this Loke,I really do need the rest. Even if it's just for a week."

Loke lit up with her answer and excitedly hugged his master.

"W-wha..." Lucy was shocked.

"Thank you,Lucy,"he said. "I promise to be on my best behavior and not cause you any trouble.".

Lucy pulled back from the hug,but Loke wouldn't let go.

"L-Loke,let go,"she said,a bit muffled. "I need to pack. Come on already."

Loke let go and gave her his usual playful smile.

"Well,I better get going,too. See you tomorrow,my princess." he said as he vanished to light.

Lucy sighed,but smiled. This is gonna be an interesting vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>The real romance between the two will begin on the proceeding chapters.<strong>

**All including the catnip of course... XD**

**I updated this chapter because there were a LOT of rookie mistakes *smiles sheepisly***

**Any who's, enjoy reading!**


	2. Flowers

**Here's Chapter 2.**

**Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 2: Flowers**

The next day,Lucy and Loke rented a coach and traveled to their destination. They reached the hotel a little before lunch.

"Finally,were here." Lucy took a deep breath and breathed in the fresh air.

"I think they have a natural hot spring here." Loke said as he opened the door for Lucy.

Lucy's smile almost reached her ears when she heard that,making Loke blush a bit.

He had never seen her smile like that and made him happy.

She was excited. She could finally take off all the stress she had!

When they entered, there were people going and leaving the hot springs.

Lucy urged Loke to hurry up and get them a room. She obviously forgot that she was gonna share a room with a man.

When they got to their room,she looked at Loke with serious eyes.

" Listen Loke," she said with a serious voice.

"I appreciate you having to bring me here and everything,but you better make sure to keep your promise to behave yourself,alright?"

The Lion Spirit gave her a soft smile and said "Don't worry. I will."

Lucy then smiled and clapped her hands. "Okay,now that that's settled,"she went to the door entrance.

"I'm going to the hot springs. Loke,you better not peek!"

The male laughed. "I won't peek. Though it's awfully hard to resist." he gave her a smirk.

She pouted and blushed,then turned around and went ahead. She saw that the hotsprings were only mixed bathing.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get any ideas." she thought to herself.

She went to edge of the hotspring,avoiding most people and slowly dipped her foot on the water.

It was hot,so she took her time adjusting to the heat. First her foot,then her legs,then her body.

"Hahhhh... This is the life." she said ecstaciclly.

She stayed there for hours.

Meanwhile, Loke was waiting for her master like a good cat. He was determined to keep his promise.

When Lucy got back,she saw Loke sleeping.

"Well,it looks like you kept your promise,silly Lion." she said quietly and pet his strawberry blonde hair.

She heard him purr,and he stretched his arms then rolled on the other side.

Lucy giggled at the cute side of her strongest spirit. She woke Loke up when it's time to eat dinner.

"Loke,wake up. It's time to eat." she whispered in his ear.

Loke heard her angelic voice and sat up. He blinked a few times and realized it was already night time.

"Oh,Lucy... he turned to Lucy. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I didn't even get to spend the whole day with you." he added.

Lucy saw his disappointment. "It's okay Loke,we still have tomorrow." she assured. "And besides," she made her hand look like a cat's paw,"if you hadn't slept,I wouldn't have been able to see the cute and adorable side of you.",she winked.

Loke blushed at the thought. What did he do when he was sleeping? That was their dinner conversation.

"I'm so embarassed." Loke said,rubbing the back of his neck,smiling sheepisly. Lucy laughed.

"Don't be. You looked sorta cute." she said.

"Oh,I looked cute,did I?" Loke smirked. He then placed his hand on her cheek.

"I want to look hot,not cute." he teased.

Lucy's face became flushed.

Those black,gazing eyes,that devilish grin,his strong and slightly muscular body,and the scent he was giving off.

He was definitely hot! Though she was not about to admit that.

She turned her blushing face and ate as quickly as she can.

Loke just laughed and adored her annoyance towards him.

He knows she's not really angry,she just hides her expressions through anger.

A moment later a maid who wore a mask cleaned the room and took the tray with food.

She then placed a flower vase filled with pretty little flowers.

She placed a basket on the table with he same flowers. She bowed and left.

"Aww," she exclaimed, "how cute!"

Loke on the other hand,didn't find it cute. He stayed away from the flowers,far away.

"Loke,what's wrong?" she asked as she place a flower on her ear.

"N-noth...it's ju...flowe...s...atnip..." Loke tried to form a sentence.

"Well,does this suit me? It looks cute,doesn't it?" she said,ignoring the mumbling.

Loke strayed farther away when Lucy went near him with the flower.

He was at the edge of the room.

He couldn't take it anymore and yelled,"CATNIP!". He surprised the stellar mage.

"W-Wha? Catnip? Oh,you mean the flowers. Really? I didn't notice." she said innocently.

"Why're so afraid of them,anyway?" she was curious about the answer.

"N-Not af-fraid,"he said shaking. "I g-go..." he stopped mid-sentence when a petal landed on his nose.

He held his head down.

"Loke," now she was worried. "What's wrong?" ,she kept asking and heard no response.

There were a few seconds of silence around the room.

Lucy was about to ask him again,but then she was surprised to hear him giggle. Very surprised. He never giggled.

Then without warning,he jumped off,pass Lucy and onto the bed.

He rolled around the sheets,laughing. Then tore it to shreds.

Then he jumped off the bed and landed on the table,smashing it.

"Loke,stop that!" Lucy yelled,but he didn't hear.

And all Lucy heard was the shattering of glass,the breaking of more wood,and the maniacal laugh Loke produces every time he breaks something.

Lucy was laughing a quiet,deranged,insane laugh with her irritated face whenever she hears things get broken,reminding her of the mages of her group.

She finally let out a loud scream,"Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My vacation's ruined on the very first day!"

She was heard by the manager and came straight to her room,only to find everything smashed and broken.

He saw the girl crying like an insane person,and the strawberry blonde-male running around frantic,destroying anything he finds.

The manager was obviously irritated at the sight. But since they are 'all-expense paid',he had no choice but to send them to another room without charge.

"Make sure to put your boyfriend on a leash." the manager said with an irritable voice.

"He's not my BOYFRIEND!" Lucy yelled before the manager closes the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3, coming up. XD<strong>

**(Fact: My room was a mess when I made this. Maybe that's why I wanted to trash Lucy's room too!)**


	3. Catnip Food

**Here is Chapter 3**

**Hope I can keep this up...**

**Chapter 3: Catnip Food**

"What am I gonna do? How can I get him out of his catnip high?" she asked herself in frustation. Loke was just sitting there,legs folded.

He stared at Lucy and blinked a few times,and then gave her a warm,inviting smile instead of the usual irritating playboy smirk he gives.

"Lucy's funny. She talks to herself." he said in a charming voice then giggles afterwards.

The stellar mage was embarrased for both herself and Loke.

I wonder what he'd feel if he remembers all this afterward? She smiled at the thought.

Loke giggles again and says, "Now Lucy's smiling at herself. Lucy's a weird girl..."

She froze at the comment. It felt like a spear through her body.

Lucy was going to yell out in frustation when Loke pinned her down and crawled on top of her.

"W-What are you...?" she asked,shocked by his sudden movement.

"Lucy's a weird girl..." Loke said with an innocent face. Lucy got irritated. "But you know what," Loke continued as he lowered his face near hers, "I like weird girls."

Lucy's face went from pinkish peach to spicy red when Loke closed his eyes.

She was sure he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes,afraid to look.

Then later she heard a loud snore. She opened her eyes wondering what the noise is.

She saw Loke,sleeping peacefully on top of her.

She laughed and said, "Wow your heavy,"

"I'm sure he's tired," she said while lifting him. "Considering how much energy he spent jumping and clawing different objects."

She gently laid him down on the floor and grabbed his key.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be upset when I send him back to the Spirit World now,but he doesn't need to rest here." Lucy said quietly.

After sending him back to the Spirit World,she changed to her pajamas and went to bed herself.

She was awoken with the sun's rays hitting her face. She rolled around to avoid the bright lights of the sun.

When she opened her eyes,she saw that she was facing Loke,who obviously watched her while she slept.

"Good morning,my princess." he said then winked.

Lucy blushed at the man,turning around again,rather facing the sun than Loke.

She was about halfway when Loke's hand rolled her back again.

Her head was fronted by Loke's chest. She smelled Loke's wonderful scent and was breath-taken.

"That was very naughty of you,sending me back to the Spirit World while sleeping..." he said while stroking Lucy's beautiful blonde hair.

Lucy's face became redder when he did that.

"Whatever, It's your fault for falling asleep!" she said as she covered her face with a pillow.

He laughed quietly and entagled his fingers to her hair. He was happy just being that way,but he wanted more.

And Lucy,not admitting to herself,also felt the same desires. Strongly.

Moments later they were disturbed by the same maid from last night.

She wore a mask,covering her also wore her pink hair in a bun,which Lucy didn't notice.

And she was small,too. Petite,in fact. Though Lucy couldn't care less.

She placed a tray of delicious looking bread and some tea on the table near their bed.

She bowed as usual and left. When she got out through the door,she hid behind the closed area and peeked at the two.

"Well,anyways," Lucy says sitting up, "let's have some breakfast. I'm starving."

Loke was about to join her when he smelled something familliar.

The same addicting smell from last night. He quickly backed away from the tray.

"Lucy," he said to the oblivious master, "that food... it has catnip leaves on it." .

"Oh,really? i don't see them. Your just imagining things," she says after taking a bite of the bread.

"And I have to say I'm surprised to hear you say the word 'catnip' without shaking like a leaf." she added.

He was about to protest when the stellar mage put a mouthful of bread in his mouth.

He choked on it for a bit,but quickly swallowed it.

"See," Lucy assured, "there's no catnip on this... Loke?" she stopped reassuring and asked if he was okay.

He didn't respond,just like last night. The maid was still there,absorbing every piece of event she saw.

After a few seconds of akward silence, Loke started smiling.

"Oh,no. Here it comes." Lucy thought.

But instead of pouncing on the table,or on her, he gave a big smile to his master and said,

"That was yummy! Can I have some more?" The mage was flabbergasted.

She thought she'd have to literally put Loke on a leash!

But she was relieved that she didn't have to go through that agony again.

"Lucy..." Loke whined. "I want more of the yummy bwead."

She recovered from the shock and complied.

She fed him a small piece of the bread. Loke seems to purr every time he eats and is satisfied.

"Your so cute! How come you never show this side of you?" She asked while watching Loke eat the so-called "scwumpcious" bread.

He placed his finger near his lip,tilted his head upward,pretending to think.

Then he flashed another smile at her and said, " I have no idea! I want more bwead pwease..." he begged with wide eyes.

"Awwww,how adorable!" she squealed.

Somehow Loke was more tolerable this way,rather than getting annoyed with his constant teasing and flirtatious tactics.

Though she admits that she kinda missed that. She was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that Loke hid all the bread.

"Loke,where did you put the bread?" she asked with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"I'm full now." Loke said with pride. "Now it's my turn to feed you."

Lucy was taken back by this. She didn't want him to do anything in return but Loke insisted.

"Say 'ahhh'." Loke said with a smile. Lucy was a bit embarassed,but did what he said.

The bread was delicious,but she unconsciously nibbled on Loke's finger.

Loke liked how his master was reacting,and gave a soft purr.

Lucy realized what she was doing and quickly shyed away.

But Loke brought her back by feeding her another piece of bread.

When the bread was gone,Loke crawled on top of Lucy.

Lucy was surprised,but didn't resist. "Lucy," Loke said in a low,husky tone. "Your'e so pretty. Very pretty."

He nuzzled his head on Lucy's neck and purred.

Lucy pet his head and purred some more. "Silly kitty." she smiled at him. "Would you get off me now?" she asked.

Loke whined,then rolled over to the other side of the bed.

Lucy pulled her pillow from her side. She noticed that the Key of the Lion was still with her on the bed.

She smiled and was silently glad that a little part of him was with her that night.

When she glanced by the door,she saw the maid's head poking by,watching them.

She screamed and Loke glared at the door,but the maid quickly retreated to the halls.

"That nearly proved fatal," the pink haired whispered. "Interrupting 'Brother' when he's pursuing his mate while his drugged up like that .Anyway,I really should get back."

The maid removed the bun that was holding her short locks of hair. She removed the mask to expose her blue eyes and emotionless face.

She glanced back at the room where Lucy and Loke were,then turned back around.

"I wouldn't want the princess to call on me when I'm out here." she said. She walked over and opened the doors that lead to the lobby.

"I will surely be punished if I am late." she blushed at the thought,then faded to light.

* * *

><p><strong>And... Done! XD<strong>

**I also updated chapter 1...**

**Thanks to the brilliant stylings of...**

***drum roll***

**Babypowder333!**

**Thanks a lot for the Idea!**

**Well anyway,chapter 4 is coming up!**


	4. Enjoying Catnip

**Here is chapter 4**

**Chapter 4: Enjoying Catnip**

**Disclaimer:Look at that! I still don't own Fairy Tail. haha XD**

**this is rated M 'yall! Just sayin`...**

Meanwhile,Lucy received a call from the Communication Lacrima from the hotel.

"Hello,Lucy. How are you enjoying yourself there?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh,it's fantastic here! There are hotsprings and delicious food and-"

"Did you say food?" Natsu butted in on the other side. "Lucy! Why didn't you take us with you?"

"Yeah!" Happy exclaimed. "I bet there are tons of fish there and she wouldn't even bring me one!"

"You guys," Mira sighed. "Well,you see Lucy,everyone misses you already so come back soon!"

"Okay,I will! But wait,how did you know I'm staying at this hotel?" she asked curiously.

"A big orange cat told us!" Happy answered.

Lucy clenched out a fist onto the Lacrima. "Oh,really now?"

"Yeah. I can't believe Loke gets to stay with you while we're here! That is so unfair!" Natsu outraged.

"Now calm down,Natsu. I'm sure Lucy just needed a break. Right,Lucy? Or is she just spending more alone time with Loke?" Mira teased.

"Because he liiiiiiikes her!" Happy giggled.

"Now hold on a minute!" Lucy was about to break the Lacrima when she saw a shadow from behind.

She saw Loke standing behind her. "I'll make sure Lucy behaves guys." Loke chuckled.

"Oh? So you _were_ just having some alone time with him?" Mira teased some more.

"He liiiiiiiiikes her!" Happy said in excitement.

Lucy let a sigh, and said "Well anyways,I'll be back in a week. I promise okay?"

"Okay,then. Be safe Lucy. And Loke..." Loke turned around. "Try to control your flirting habits. Lucy doesn't like playboys." she winked then turned off the Lacrima.

Lucy rubbed a throbbing vein on her forehead. Then hurried back to the door. Loke followed her with a smile.

They were about to leave when the maid with the mask is in there comes in to dust the furniture.

"Why is that maid always wearing a mask?" she thought to herself.

The maid looked at her with a menacing aura from the mask.

"Creepy..." She backed away and bumped Loke on his chest.

"Whoa,be careful now." he leaned against her and looked at her. "I wouldn't want my princess to get hurt now,do I?" he said. Lucy was already turning 3 different shades of pink.

"Sh-shut up!" Lucy grabbed the nearest pillow and slammed it on Loke's face.

Loke just laughed at the violent reactions and thought it was cute.

Before the maid left,she placed mint-like candies onto the bed. She bowed then left.

"Good luck,brother." Virgo whispered. Then vanished into light while walking.

"Eww,what are these?" Lucy held up a piece of the candy.

"Gross! It's sticky. Get it off me!" Loke removed it and smelled it.

"It's... It's..." Loke was shaking with excitement. "CATNIP!"

He pounced on Lucy before she could react. He ate the rest of the candy on the bed while on top of Lucy.

"Hey! Get off me!" Lucy struggled.

Loke smirked and said, "That was delicious. But you know what would be more delicious?"

Lucy gulped hard at the drastic change in Loke's voice.

He leaned over Lucy and nipped her ear. She squealed. "You would be more delicious than catnip."

Lucy looked shocked,disgusted and angry. But also felt happy,liking the new attention he is giving. But...no! She has to stop this,but how can she? A handsome man,wanting her like that? Plus,she has feelings for Loke. But for her to take advantage of a drugged man? How could she do that?

Then she saw a glint of passion in Loke's eyes. It hints that he wasn't taken over by the catnip,like last time. He slowly licked her cheek,down to the tip of the chin.

"You can stop me if you want." Loke hinted. "I don't want to make you angry."

She looked hesitant,clearing her mind for the most obvious answer. Of course she wanted him to stop,but she wanted more. She closed her eyes and forced herself to kiss Loke.

She let go and whispered, "Just get it over with."

Loke grinned and kissed Lucy again. This time,Lucy was letting out small moans,letting him know she was enjoying it. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. The two let go of their lips but entangle their tongues,letting it dance freely without the caving of the mouth. Then Loke lifted her head up to kiss her again. Lucy pulled on his tie to deepen the kiss. He was surprised when Lucy bucked against the rising fabric of his pants.

He gave her a smirk and said, "Naughty princess. You should wait until the man decides."

Lucy pulled his tie again and made him lean closer. "I don't care! Get it over with! Hurry!" she pleaded. Loke was a bit surprised by her being impatient. He didn't know that Lucy wanted it so bad. He slowly removed her shirt,exposing her large breasts covered by a lacy bra. His lips made its way to her neck. He nipped and suck on her neck where he found the most sensitive part. Lucy was letting out even louder moans than before. This enticed Loke to work faster. He unclasped the bra to see the fullness of her breasts. He lick the bud on one side and cupped the other. Lucy was having a hard time not moaning too loudly. After all,this was just a normal hotel,not a love hotel. Hearing her moan,even if it was a little softer,made him want to lose all control.

He realized that Lucy had already unbuckled his belt and loosened his tie. He remove his shirt and threw it off the bed. He tugged on Lucy's skirt and pulled it slowly,revealing the fabric that hid her moist entrance. With one tug,he pulled away the skirt and threw it out the bed. He undid his own pants that revealed a tiger-striped boxer shorts with a bulge in the middle. Lucy kept kissing him while at the same time,trying to remove her panties. Loke stroked her beautiful blonde hair while removing his boxers.

Lucy's entrance was already moist enough for him to slip through without hurting her too much. But Loke still had hesitation in his eyes. He looked over to Lucy's flushed face and lust-filled eyes. She gave him a swift nod so he could continue. Slowly,he pushed as his tip entered Lucy. She groaned a little,but she didn't feel any pain. She urged him to continue. He went deeper and deeper,and Lucy moaned louder and louder.

"Loke..." she moaned. This enticed him even more. He started with a slow-fast rhythm. He rocked her gently at some points,and pounded into her in some others. She gripped his shoulders and dug in her nails. Then she lifted her legs and latched onto Loke's waist. Loke put his one hand on her back and the other on her butt. They went faster and faster as they went near the edge.

"Loke!" she cried out as she came. Her walls were clamping up on his member. It was like they were massaging it. Loke couldn't take anyomore and released himself as well.

"Lucy..." he groaned. Lucy felt herself getting filled by Loke. Loke collapsed on the bed and let go of Lucy. She snuggled up on his chest and buried her flushed face to breath in his scent. Loke was stroking her blonde hair.

He reached over to Lucy's cheek and caressed it. She looked up to find Loke's eyes gleaming with passion and pride.

"I love you,Lucy." he said softly as he cupped her cheek. Lucy held his hand,and slithered its way up his face to caress it.

"I love you too,Loke." she smiled. She grabbed a blanket and stood up,looking for where Loke threw their clothes. She got most of the items when the maid with the mask entered the room.

"W-what're you doing here?" Lucy asked nervously. They weren't allowed to do that there! And now they were caught red-handed. The stellar mage's eyes widened when the maid removed her mask to expose her emotionless face.

"Vir...go?" she asked in shock. Virgo went ahead and grabbed her clothes for her. When they were dressed,she asked Virgo what she was doing working here.

"I was secretly helping brother win you over." she said straight-forward. "It was back in the Spirit World...

_**:Flasback:**_

_Loke was sighing again for the who-knows-how-many-th time,thinking about his master._

_"Lucy," he whispered. Virgo was in the midst of asking Aquarius to punish her,when she notices the Leader of the Zodiac's distress._

_"What troubles you,brother?" Virgo asked. "Will I be punished?"_

_"No..." Loke told her in a depressing voice. "It's just that I...I want some alone time with Lucy,you know?"_

_"No I do not,brother. Will I be punished?" she asked again. Loke did not answer the question but explained it to her._

_"I love Lucy. But I can't make a move because her friends are always with her. And some times,even you guys. I rarely get called on so I force my gate open when no one was being summoned." He made a pout while sighing. "I just want her to see how I feel,you know,up close and personal. But I know that'll never happen."_

_Just then,a gate of light flashed before them. Virgo was being called so they can tunnel their way in an enemy fortress._

_"You better go,Virgo." Loke said. "Don't want to keep the princess waiting now,do you?"_

_"I understand." Virgo nodded and left for battle. Loke just sat there,waiting to be summoned by his master like a cat waiting for his meal._

_**:End of Flashback:**_

"...Eversince then,I planned out to help him in any way I can." Virgo said. "The manager of this hotel was in on it,too." They were shocked.

"The manager?" they said at the same time. Just then the manager appeared.

"That's right~." he said,with an unusual double voice. Then a cloud of smoke covered him. When the smoke faded,they saw two blue alien-like creatures floating in the air.

"_Berri Berri~_" they sang in unison. Lucy blinked a few times and got back from the surprise.

"Ge-Gemini?" she asked,obviously confused. The two giggled.

"We did it for Leo's sake," Gemi said. "And of course,for you,too,Lucy." Mini said. "We both know you like it other,it was only a matter of time. We just helped speed things up." they said in unison. "Bye~" then they vanished.

Lucy was irritated as usual,but still calm enough to ask Virgo one last question.

"Why did you do it?" she asked. "Why did you help Loke?"

Virgo looked over to Leo who was sitting still,surprised that the Zodiacs can plan this without him knowing. She sighed and said, "We didn't want brother to dwell on his feelings,that would affect his fighting ability." she said. "But to be honest,we were just annoyed that he was sighing and whining all the time that he misses his 'princess',how he would love to-"

"Okay,Virgo that's enough. You made your point." Loke laughed nervously. Still,Lucy leaned on him and put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Thank you,Virgo. I owe you one." she smirked.

"I would like to be punished." Virgo said unemotionally. Lucy face-palmed herself,but she couldn't look the other way.

"S-sure..." she said unsurely. Virgo's eyes widened and she blushed furiously. Lucy and Loke were flabbergasted.

"You mean that,princess?" she squealed. Lucy gave her a slow nod. Virgo composed herself and calmed down,but the blush was still present in her face.

"Then I shall await your call for me." with that,she vanished into light.

Lucy laughed and turned to Loke,who was already nipping her earlobe.

"Loke,can't you take a break?" she asked.

"That talk was the break." he said aggressively as he pushed Lucy to the door,slamming it shut and then locking it.

"This is gonna be a long vacation..." she sighed,but smiled afterwards.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I took so long! hihi. I couldn't find the heart to write this M stuff. So I thought of the quickest and easiest way to write it without feeling uncomfortable...<em>

_Anyways,enjoy! Let's hope this isn't my last chapter of this story.._

_To answer a question..._

_Rhov-sensei : Virgo is indeed helping them out! I'm sorry I didn't notice it sooner!_

_Anyways,that's it! I need to be inspired... But right now I'm focusing on my story "Dragon Hunt" so this may take a while to be updated again..._


	5. Jealousy

**Chapter 5: Jealousy**

**Gray's jealous? OMG XD**

**Gray masturbation(GrayxLucy/NatsuxGray)**

**A little bit of LokexLucy and NatsuxLina**

Lucy and Loke went on with their vacation. Meanwhile,back in Magnolia...

Gray went to sneak in Lucy's house. On a normal occasion,Natsu would be the one doing this,but since his in a relationship with Lina already,they were having some "Alone Time" of their own at his house.

'Why the hell am I doing this?' he asked himself as he was looking for a way to enter through the door. He made a make-shift apartment key and opened the door. Everything was placed neatly and organized before Lucy left. She always kept the place clean. He went to her bedroom. The window was covered by the curtain,so some areas of the room are darker. He swept his fingers on her desk.

"No dust..." he said. "Such a clean girl." Then he saw a piece of paper dangling on her drawer. He pulled it out and saw what it is. It was her precious novels. Since she wasn't around,he decided to read it. He found 5 pieces of paper entitled "The Dragon's Risk" and 7 entitled "Lion Romance". Gray obviously knew who she wrote about. Natsu and Loke. He forced the papers back into the drawer and let out a 'Tch'. He was about to leave when he saw another piece of paper by her window. Simply taking the risk,he looked to see what the title was. He was shocked. The title read "Ice Prince",which he thinks was pertaining to him. He read the novel along,and his attiude,minus the stripping habit,matches with the descriptions in the paper. He stepped back and his eyes widened in shock. Lucy was fantasizing about him. HIM. Of course Natsu and Loke,too. But that wasn't important! She likes him.

"Lucy..." he sighed. He read the paper on. it was full of erotic and perverted words and events. Gray felt shivers down his spine when he was reading this. Was the Lucy he knew the one responsible for writing this?

"Guess that's why Lucy doesn't want us to read her novels." he said. But he felt a poking on his pants when he began to imagine every horny detail in the paper. He was the prince and Lucy was the princess. He took off his boxers,suprisigly the only fabric left in his body,and began to stroke himself.

While doing so,he imagined that Lucy was riding him. Her heavy pants,her gasps and moans,and even her chocolate brown eyes staring at him filled with lust and passion. He was moaning loudly,too,since no one was home.

"Lucy!" he moaned before spraying his load on his chest and abs. But he wasn't done yet. He wanted more.

But outside of town...

Lucy and Loke were at it again,this time in the bathroom.

"Lucy..." Lucy heard Gray call for him. She was shocked.

"Hey,Loke?" Loke faced her. "Did you hear Gray just now?" He shook his head and sucked on her nipple. "I guess that was just my imagination." she let it slide and enjoyed her time.

Back in Magnolia...

He was so jealous when they found out about Loke and Lucy,and hell even more jealous when he found out about Natsu and Lina. Yes,this exhibisionist was a hell bi-sexual. And it's high time he got all his frustations out; one way or another.

He grabbed the papers from "The Dragon's Risk" and read it on. Clearly enough,everything was as erotic as the other one. But this time,he imagined Natsu on top,lifting his legs and pounding on him mercilessly like a wild animal. His member began to get hard again. As he read on,he memorized every explicit detail and positioned himself on all-fours in Lucy's bed. Then he was stroking himself while imagining Natsu's musky smell,his hard cock entering him raw,and his warm,calloused hands straddling his hips. His strokes became harder,faster and more rough.

"Natsu...Oh God! Natsu!" he yelled as he released his second load on Lucy's sheets.

Meanwhile,somewhere in Natsu's house...

Natsu was indeed mercilessly pounding on Lina again. Another instinct-driven morning for these two.

"Natsu...Oh God!..." Natsu recovered for a bit,and realized he was being called by Gray,but a minute later he dismissed it and continued to make Lina orgasm twice. Lina was too senseless to realize that he'd stop a full minute.

Back at Lucy's...

Gray laid flat on the bed and recovered from his sex high. "I've got to wash this before Lucy gets home." Gray said in a muffled tone.

He slowly got up,took his boxers and pants,washed the blanket,and took it with him to dry. He waited until noon to get back to Lucy's house and placed the sheets perfectly like it was when she left. For the time being,when he's feeling jealous,he could just, 'take a load off' at Lucy's house. Still,he can't keep doing that. He needs a girlfriend,or a boyfriend. He didn't mind. He liked both sides. Maybe that's why he liked Lucy and Natsu the same way. And hell,maybe he wants to try it with Loke some times. Still,it was hard for him to figure it out if he kept on fantisizing two or three at a time...

* * *

><p>Ooohhh... poor Gray... Forgive me Gray fans!<p>

_Gray: great! Everyone is turning me into an exhibisionist. If not,gay or a slut!_

_Natsu: just tell us the truth,Gray. But I can't be with you 'cuz I already have Lina._

_Gray: You shut your mouth! You don't know how it feels like..._

_Natsu: Yes I do! They always pair us up! And what's worse is I'm almost always the uke! If I get my hands on those-_

_Lucy: Will you shut up both of you! This is my story! You have your own Natsu and Gray; for god's sake put some pants on and go back to the guild!_

_N&G: A-aye,sir!_

_Lina: My,such control you have... Wanna grab lunch?_

_Lucy: Sure~!_

_Loke: W-what about...me? I got abused,too! Hey..._

_Me:(points to the two sulking) join them..._

_Loke:(quietly joins them)_

_Me: *sigh* complete and utter chaos... I'm kinda getting used to it by now... In any case,I've linked this story to "Dragon Hunt" I'll try to make it as less confusing as possible,kay?_

**Enjoy reading!**


	6. Last Chance for Fun

**Chapter 6: Last Chance of Fun**

**After this,Lucy will join the others in Dragon Hunt...**

Lucy woke up late because of another fun-filled night for her and Loke. They've been doing this every night now,ever since they found out about the Spirits helping them.

"Good morning,my princess." Lucy turned around to see Loke. "It's a miracle that you woke up and it's still morning." he smirked.

"Shut up..." Lucy said,muffling her voice with a pillow. "I going to the hot springs. Don't follow me,alright?" Loke nodded and smiled.

The hot springs were only mixed bathing so Lucy had to take extra precaution while undressing. She got to the hot springs and dipped herself for a relaxing mid-morning soak. She placed both of her arms on the edge of the hot springs and she lowered herself to relax.

"I could get used to this." she sighed. Just then,she felt a shiver down her spine. She dismissed it though and continued to relax.

Meanwhile,Loke was pacing back and forth in front of the bed,resisting every possible oppurtunity to pounce on his newly beloved in the hot springs. Then,the communication lacrima glowed. He reached for it to see whose contacting them. It was master Makarov.

"M-master!" Loke said in shock. Makarov raised an eyebrow,but ignored it.

"Where's Lucy?" the master asked.

"She's taking a dip in the hot springs,sir." he answered nervously.

"...I see. I'm giving you the message,so listen carefully." Loke nodded. "Good. Natsu and the others have embarked on a mission. They are heading back to the east tomorrow. I want Lucy to follow along. If she's not back by tomorrow,their going to leave without her."

"I understand. Can you explain the details of the mission to me?" Loke asked. Makarov shook his head.

"The details will be explained to her upon arrival. Tell her to hurry. And Loke..." Loke's eyes widened a bit. "Your making it too obvious that you and Lucy did something together. Don't be so nervous,relax!" Makarov smiled and turned off the lacrima.

"Brother." Loke turned around to see Virgo,holding a can.

"Virgo,what are you doing here?" he asked a bit confused. "And is that..." he sniffed around. "...Catnip?"

"Yes it is." she replied. "The princess is too endowed in her bath to come out any time soon,so it's best to go and fetch her yourself." she said as she pulled a small green ball from the can. "You will need this if you want to be motivated." She threw the ball at him,and he ate it. His eyes widened and he was tantilized by the can.

Virgo led him out of the hotel room,feeding him every time he follows. Although she doesn't show it,she's enjoying slowly torturing the Leader of the Twelve Zodiacs. She lead him down the stairs,through the halls and near the lobby. And just for the fun of things,Virgo threw a piece of the catnip under a girl's feet. Loke,not finding the instincts to resist it,ran straight under the girl. The girl yelled and shrieked as she ran away screaming "Pervert!" while doing so.

Finally,Virgo led him to the hot springs. There were only few people left because of the lunch rush. No one was near enough to Lucy so Loke and Virgo slipped through easily.

"Princess." Lucy turned around and was surprised to find Loke and Virgo there.

"Virgo!" Lucy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Lucy," Loke purred. "Virgo gave me some catnip... She's nice."

"Brother,the princess has more catnip between her legs. If you lick it long enough,the juice will come spilling out." she said unemotionally.

"Wait,what!" Lucy exclaimed again. But before she could protest,Loke pounced on her,with clothes still intact.

"I want Catnip." he said in a seductive tone. "Your gonna give it to me,right?" But before Lucy could answer,he dove in,licking her clitoris and slipping his tongue in her entrance. She was holding back her screams and moans. A few minutes later,Loke came out of the water.

"Lucy," he sorta begged. "Get out of the water. I need to get the catnip." Lucy did not answer but did what she was told. She was turned on by his aggressiveness,and she doesn't want to stop him now. She sat on the edge of the hot springs and Loke knelt in front of her,half of his body underwater. She spread her legs even more and took his hand to cup one of her breasts.

Even in his catnip high,Loke knew what they were doing,but he wasn't gonna tell her that.

"Loke..." she moaned softly. Loke looked at her,pretending not to know why she did that. Then kept on licking her pussy. As it went along,Lucy's moans became louder and louder as she went near the edge.

"Loke!" she exclaimed his name before her release. Loke smirked,but not seen by Lucy.

"There's no catnip here." he said innocently. "I'm going to get some more from Virgo." He was about to leave when Lucy grabbed his hand. She pinned him down on the edge and she knelt in front of him. "Lucy,what are you doing?" he asked,still seemingly believable that he has no clue what they were doing. Lucy loosened his belt and unzipped his pants.

"Your not getting away from me that easily,Lion." she grinned. "Your gonna be punished for listening to Virgo." She pulled down his pants slightly,to reveal a twitching cock with pre-cum. She licked her lips to moisten it up,then she licked the tip of the head. Loke groaned as he tried to keep pretending. Lucy then suck the head while stroking the shaft. She was licking and swirling her tongue inside,while moaning and stroking his balls. Loke couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Lucy's head and pushed it down,making Lucy suck in more of his manhood. Lucy gagged a bit,but recovered quickly as she lowered up to the hilt. Her nose now resting in his patch of strawberry-blonde hair.

"Lucy..." he moaned out loud,too drowned in pleasure to keep his charade up. Lucy began to moan again,sending vibrating chills up to his body.

"Lucy!" with a loud roar of her name,he came inside her mouth,but she quickly swallowed it.

"Bad boy," Lucy panted. "Let's go back." Loke nodded and put his pants back on. Lucy strapped a towel on herself. When they got back to their room,Loke explained why he came to the hot springs in the first place.

"Oh... We have a mission already?" Lucy sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. Let's pack up and head home." Loke nodded. They packed her things and rented a coach to get home. It would take a few hours for them to get back.

"Lookie what I got~." Lucy said as she pulled out a can from her bag. Loke's eyes widened again.

"Catnip!" he exclaimed.

"Last chance for fun,right?" she winked. Then they 'played' in the coach. The coacher didn't mind that they were bumpy. It helps past the time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last chance for fun... hahaha XD<em>**

**_Lucy was a she-devil! Anyway thanks for reading... Review and rate if you want! ^_^ That's it for Catnip Trouble!_**


End file.
